


Impulse Visit

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), American Football, Bad Sex, Break Up, Character Death Fix, Coping, Divorce, First Kiss, First Time, First Time with a guy, Loneliness, M/M, Music, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Police, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Quickies, Radio, Rebound Sex, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, Workplace Stress, medical leave, personal leave, references to Leo's family situation, sex as a coping mechanism, sex heals all wounds, straight guys having gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a lazy morning, alone with his demons. Then Shane shows up, fresh from breaking up with Liz, and the need for some kind of non-destructive distraction overwhelms them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Случайный визит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294762) by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go)



> so, i don't know if anyone's writing anarchy porn yet but given how hot Frank Grillo was it's only a matter of time. 
> 
> (seriously, so hot. someone whistled in the theater when he took his shirt off.)
> 
> all character info is based on one watching of the movie and a lot of time on the wiki, so i apologize in advance if i don't get their characters quite right. ah well. once it's out on dvd i can buy it and hopefully get a better handle on things by watching it 8 billion times.

* * *

The air in the apartment is heavy and hot. There’s a good view of the sky from the screen door that leads to the rusted metal balcony, and Sergeant Leo Barnes watches the sunrise through the open curtains. It’s too hot to wear much more than boxers, and he’s uncomfortable with the sheets sticking to his bare back, but he doesn’t get up turn the A.C. on. There’s something about mornings like this that make everything seem so… serene. He doesn’t want to shake that just yet.

He’s been on mandatory vacation for three weeks. His boss is always checking up on him, making sure he hasn’t cracked under the pressure of the job.

He hasn’t. After all the shit he’s seen, Leo doubts he could ever lose the armored, bitter relic of his mind. It’s his last defense, and he’ll die before he sees it fail him.

The radio’s on, has been all night. He finds it easier to sleep that way, with background noise. It keeps him from focusing on the sound of tires on asphalt, the screeching of breaks, the many city sounds that take him back to bad places. The easy listening station keeps the dreams at bay, keeps him from staying up till the early hours, staring at the telephone and wanting to phone… somebody. His ex-wife. Eva.

He finally caves when his bedside clock reads 7:15 AM, and reaches for his cellphone. He hesitates, but only briefly, and when he gives in, his fingers dial the familiar number with ease.

He cradles the phone between his ear and his shoulder and waits.

“Hey there, tiger… this is Marie’s extension. You wanna have a chat with me?”

He swallows what’s left of his pride and mutters an affirmative.

“Okay, baby, you just take the lead…”

Words roll off his tongue without passion, or even thought. He doesn’t enjoy this, but it’s a means to an end, and gives him some sort of satisfaction. He reaches for his cock like he does every time, before he remembers that he hasn’t been able to get it up since the Purge. Some kind of traumatic response, his doc told him. Some final indignity that damned night caused.

He listens to the woman fake her orgasm as he fakes his own and hangs up. He sighs, squints in the light, and throws his arm over his eyes.

_What now?_

Breakfast? His stomach growls, but he still doesn’t move. What the fuck could he eat? Everything in his fridge tastes like grease and future intestinal trouble. That said, he still has some takeout from that Thai place. It wasn’t great the night before but at least it hasn’t given him the runs like the burger joint down the street always seems to… he sighs again.

The irregular, stilted knock on his front door makes him jump and reach for the gun on his bedside table. He checks that the safety’s off as he takes a deep breath, and calls out.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s Shane.”

Well, shit. He wasn’t expecting _him_ to come by. He’d only spoken to him once, maybe twice since the Purge.

Unselfconscious, Leo gets to his feet and shuffles to the door, his boxers clinging to his thighs with sweat. He squints through the peephole and sure enough, there’s Car Trouble himself, with a pinched, worried look on his face. He opens the door just wide enough for the kid to squeeze into the room before closing and locking it again.

“Eva said you were taking precautions lately. This place is like your own private Fort Knox, huh?”

Leo ignores the comment as he sets his gun aside, unsure if Shane’s tone is one of praise or concern, and unwilling to take a guess.

“Why are you here, kid?”

Shane looks embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a bit.

“I… uh… Liz and I… we’ve kind of…”

Leo gives him a look and Shane gets to the point.

“We split up. Officially.”

“I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t sound like it, his voice monotone and dry, but he is, really. Still, if mutual trauma can’t unite a couple, then maybe there really is no saving the relationship.

“Yeah, well… we had our reasons… you know.”

“I’m sure.”

Leo can think of a lot of reasons why a wife would leave her husband, or vice versa, when their presence becomes a constant reminder of the grief they share, some of which hit too close to home.

“She says she wants to stay friends, but that she has to move on with her romantic life,” Shane repeats from memory, and they’re clearly her words, not his.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah, well… I have my reasons for leaving too.”

Leo scratches his stubble – he could do with a shave – and yawns. Shane’s eyes widen.

“Shit, did I wake you up?”

The cop shrugs.

“Kind of. Anyway, what’s this about? Why the surprise visit? I mean, I’m sorry to hear about you and Liz, but there’s not much I can do, is there?”

_We never really talk. We never do any of this touchy-feely crap._

Shane looks… apprehensive, which is strange.

“Actually, you can. You can do a lot.”

The next thing Leo knows, he’s got the kid’s tongue down his throat and he’s being kissed with all the technique of an eighth-grader at a school dance.

To say he’s surprised would be an understatement, but Leo can’t bring himself to pull away. He doesn’t respond, either, just stands there until Shane pulls back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Sorry! Too much tongue – I usually… I can kiss better than that. I swear. Just… nerves…”

A retort dies in Leo’s throat, because asking him what the kiss was for is redundant at best. He knows what it’s for, or at least what it’s supposed to build up to, and he’s shocked at himself for being okay with it. It’s no surprise really, not after all the shit they saw together, but _shit._

“Uh… you look… well you always look pissed off, but like… more pissed off. Are you okay with… this? I can go…”

The look on Shane’s face makes it plain that he doesn’t want to go anywhere, so Leo shakes his head and puts him out of his misery.

“Just didn’t think I’d be switching teams so late in the game, so to speak.”

Shane’s eyes widen.

“So, that means…?”

“You might as well keep kissing me, yeah.”

Shane does. He’s still nervous as hell, but it’s dissipating as he realizes that Leo’s okay with it, that his mouth is softening and opening wide and he’s letting the younger man do what he wants.

When Shane pulls back to breathe, Leo pads over to the A.C. and turns it on so the room is cool enough for sex to be a pleasant possibility, and not a humid, uncomfortable mess. He turns off the radio and lets his iPod’s shuffle function take over. Soundgarden takes him back a few years to when he used to wear his CDs out in the cop car, and it’s a needed crutch as he fights off an unexpected attack of nerves and flops down on the bed. He rolls onto his back, letting his thighs fall open, and yeah, the cold blast from the A.C. hitting his nads lets him know he’s definitely hanging out of his shorts. He forces a grin and makes an effort to look Shane up and down.

“Well. Whenever you get tired of standing there we can get this show on the road.”

Shane is on him instantly, sucking at his lower lip and reaching down to cup him through his underwear. It’s all too fast, too rough, but that’s exactly what they both need and Leo’s as surprised as Shane is to find himself standing fully at attention.

“Huh.”

“Huh?”

“I haven’t… gotten hard since…”

Shane stares at him, sees he’s not going to finish the statement, and guesses the ending. He rubs his thumb against the cop’s cockhead, working a drop of precum into the fabric of his shorts and making the older man hiss.

“And?” Shane asks, because, redundant as it is, he wants to hear Leo say it.

“I’m hard now.”

“For me.”

“... for you.”

Leo lets out a sudden bark of a laugh and Shane joins him, somewhat hysterically.

“Fuckin’ weird, man,” he murmurs into Leo’s shoulder as he fishes the older man’s dick out of his boxers. “I’ve never held someone else’s dick before.”

Leo palms the younger man through his jeans.

“Neither have I. Take your pants off.”

Shane moves away from the bed long enough to pull his pants and underwear down, stepping out of them. He’s got tube socks on, Leo notes, though he’s not sure why. It’s easier to think about his socks than about the way the kid’s dick is bouncing up against his stomach, hard and red.

“I’ll be straight with you,” Leo says, and can’t help the wry smile that crosses his lips at his choice of words. “I don’t have any condoms. Do you?”

“No. Are you clean?” Shane asks. Leo nods.

“Yeah. You?”

The younger man nods.

“I take it you don’t have lube either,” Leo says wryly. “Which seems short-sighted given that you came over here to seduce me.”

Shane huffs, cheeks pinking up with embarrassment.

“This was more of an impulse visit than anything pre-meditated,” he confessed. “I mean, we got spit, though, right?”

“Yeah, but that won’t cut it, unless we keep things strictly non-penetrative. You’ll chafe my dick off, and it won’t be fun for either of us.”

Shane furrows his brow.

“I thought you hadn’t done this before.”

“Not with a guy. My ex-wife took it up the ass on occasion.”

Talking about his ex-wife was a bit of a boner-killer actually, given how much baggage that inevitably brought to mind.

“How about we just suck each other off and call it a day? I have cable – we could watch sports or something afterwards.”

Shane nods and Leo lets him arrange himself on the bed. He’s not exactly overjoyed at the prospect of dick being the closest thing to a balanced breakfast he’s had in his mouth all morning, but after the multitude of unsatisfactory handjobs he’s given himself over the year, manual stimulation has lost most of its appeal.

He’s never given head before, but Leo’s had enough of it to know to watch his teeth, and to use his tongue to tease along the shaft. He reaches past the kid’s balls and runs his fingertips over Shane’s perineum, which causes the younger man to swallow his dick in deeper than he’d planned. He pulls off, coughing, and Leo waits until he’s recovered and got his mouth back to work before resuming his actions.

It’s been so long since he’s been able to get off that Leo knows he won’t last long, so he isn’t surprised when he’s suddenly pulling his mouth off Shane’s dick to hoarsely utter a warning. Shane keeps at it until he comes, and then the kid looks around for a place to spit. Leo glances at the balcony and Shane pushes past the curtains, one hand cupped over his erection, and spits down the side of the building.

He’s got a sweet ass, Leo realizes, which is nice. More than nice, really, because Leo’s always noticed asses, on girls and guys. They’re inviting, he thinks, which sounds stupid, but is the best explanation he can come up with.

“Get over here and I’ll rim you,” are not the words the cop expected to be uttering to Shane of all people, but he doesn’t retract them, and moments later he finds himself lying on his bed, face up, while Shane squats over his head.

This is something Leo has done before, albeit with his ex-wife, and it feels good to have his bearings again. He eats ass like a pro and Shane comes after about two minutes, jerking himself through the aftershocks.

The cop hands the kid his bedside tissue box, extracts himself from the bed and leaves Shane to clean up and recover, heading to the bathroom to wash his mouth out and brush his teeth. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, his face rosy with sex-flush, and shakes his head in disbelief.

“What a weird fucking world we live in,” he says aloud as he steps out of the john.

“What?” Shane calls from the bed. He’s rolled over now, watching college football on the TV with his cock lying flaccid against his thigh. Leo joins him, not protesting the arm that finds its way around his shoulders.

“Nothing. Hey, who’s playing?” he asks, and leans back against the younger man’s bicep as Shane fills him in on the play he’s missed.

On the wall by his bed, his calendar is still hanging up with two dates marked on it. One’s his son’s birthday; the other is the day of the Purge. Leo surprises himself by considering adding this date to the calendar too. Possibly, even adding others.

“You wanna do this again?” he asks abruptly, and Shane nods, not looking away from the screen.

“I’m free on Thursda – whoa, look at that pass!”

For the first time in a long time, Leo stops thinking, and just enjoys the game.


End file.
